


The Blue Suitcase

by darkmus



Series: AUs [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidentally taking each other's bags AU (<a href="http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/77003503604/dek-says-so-ragnaroked-found-their-phone">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Suitcase

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr, stop pitching AUs!  
> Many thanks to [Alecto](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto) for beta-ing. :3

The one good thing about the bright blue suitcase Serenity bought him for Christmas was that it was very noticeable as it came down the carousel. The only problem was that Joey had not expected that there would be another one just like it.

 

"Flight 220, arriving from New York City - Baggage claim 14."

Joey ambled towards the carousel. He wasn't in a rush and was still on vacation mode. 

His birthday weekend in NYC had been great. He and his friends had fun eating and partying their way around the city. It was a fitting hurrah as he left his 20s behind. 

He was in such a good mood that he could even forgive his friends for the tacky gift they gave him. (At least the others had the good sense to give better ones.)

The bags were already circling around the carousel and people were peeling off here and there as they picked up their bags.

Joey bounced on his heels as he waited for his bag. It wasn't long until he saw it. He grabbed the blue suitcase and headed to the taxi stand.

 

Seto was tired. While the technology expo had been enlightening and he made a lot of good contacts, he was glad to be home.

He rolled his blue suitcase to his room and opened it up to unpack.

Immediately, he knew something was wrong.

These were not his clothes.

This was not his bag. 

Belatedly, he realized that his luggage lock wasn't there either. 

He groaned as he found a name tag sticking off of the handle, which he had also not noticed when he picked up the bag.

"Joey Wheeler. (555) 555-1025."

Okay. No problem. He would just call the owner and return it. Hopefully, this stranger would have his bag as well. 

Seto picked up his cell phone and dialed. He sat down on his bed as the phone rang.

"Hi!" said a cheerful voice.

Seto was about to respond when the voice continued.

"You've reached Joey's phone. Leave a message!"

The voice was warm and easy-going and Seto could hear the smile bleeding though. He wasn't expecting the voicemail prompt, so he was a bit flustered as the tone beeped.

"Uh… Hello. This is… Seto. I think I have your suitcase by accident. Please call me back so I can return it. My number is... (555) 555-2143… Bye."

He hung up and grimaced.

Putting his cell on his nightstand, he turned his attention back to the suitcase. Maybe there were some clues about the owner inside.

The clothes looked nice and comfortable. Size medium. There was a neatly folded sport jacket and a pair of large dress shoes. 

Big shoes. Big feet. (Seto's mind shot down the thought that followed.)

There was a new-looking toothbrush, some toothpaste, and mouthwash. There was a travel-sized shampoo, shaving cream, and a razor. There was also a brush which was mostly clean, but had a few stray hairs on it.

So this 'Joey' was a blond. (His type.) Seto rolled his eyes at himself and continued, trying not to disturb anything. 

There was no sign of any address or other contact information. There was, however, a strange, rectangular shaped box, about 9-inches long, inside a black, plastic bag squeezed in the back of the suitcase.

Curious, Seto opened it up and his eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

Inside the bag was a large, bright red dildo in a clear, plastic box.

Seto blushed furiously and hastily stuffed it back where it was before.

Okay. Maybe that was a bad idea to snoop. 

He got up from the floor and paced the room, eyes flicking now and again to the bright, blue suitcase before turning away, blushing even more. 

Suddenly, his phone rang. 

 

"Hello?"

"Hi," said Joey. "Is this Seto?"

The voice on the other end of the line cleared his throat. 

"Yes."

Joey smiled. "Oh, good. This is Joey. I got your message about the switched bags?"

There was a bit of silence on the other end and Joey ruffled his hair. "It's a good thing you called because I just noticed the lock and realized it wasn't my bag. Are you in Domino City?"

"Yes, I am. Are you free to meet today?"

"Yeah. Um… do you know the Millenium Coffee shop on 18th? Maybe we can meet there. I'll be free at 2."

"Sounds good. See you then," said Seto firmly.

"Uh, okay."

Joey paused.

"Bye…"

"Bye."

The phone beeped as the call ended. Joey stared down at it. 

This guy sounded a lot more serious than in his voicemail. Joey wondered what sort of person Seto was as he glanced over to the locked suitcase.

Too bad the suitcase was locked or else he could sneak a peek inside. Joey couldn't deny that there was a little bit of naughty rebellion that wanted to satisfy his curiosity.

Then, he realized. HE didn't have a lock on his suitcase. 

Well, that was okay; he didn't have anything to hid--

Wait. 

Oh, no. What if Seto saw THAT birthday present...

Joey's stomach flip-flopped.

He hoped not.

 

Ten minutes to 2 PM, Seto made his way into the coffee shop Joey mentioned. He sat down at one of the small tables along the wall and pulled the blue suitcase around so that it was clearly visible. He'd never been to this establishment but it seemed like a quaint, welcoming place. He fiddled with this phone as he waited.

With each jingle of the door, Seto's head shot up to see who it was, but there were no blonds.

Then, at 2:02 PM, Joey appeared and Seto's heart jumped to his throat. (So his type.)

He watched as Joey glanced around and found his blue suitcase. When his eyes landed on it, he grinned at Seto, and Seto felt a warmth spreading throughout his body. 

"Hi," Joey said, as he neared the table. "Seto?"

Seto nodded and Joey held out his hand. When Seto stood up to shake it, his hastiness caused the chair to squawk in protest. 

Joey's hands were larger than his, warm and comforting. Seto's hands, by comparison, were clammy and he winced inwardly. Joey didn't seem to notice though.

"It's pretty funny that this happened. I didn't think there would be anyone else with the same suitcase!" Joey said with a chuckle.

"Yeah…" Seto swallowed. "Do you… want to sit down?"

Joey smiled at him again. "Sure."

"Do you come here often?"

"Oh, yeah. All the time. You?"

"This is my first time."

"Ooh, it's great. You should try their hazelnut mocha; it's amazing," gushed Joey. "Actually, I think I might get one." He pointed at the counter. "Do you want me," (and Seto turned pink), "to get you one?"

"Uh, sure."

This was looking like a coffee date and the thought gave Seto butterflies. It'd been a while since he'd done anything like this because work always got in the way of his love life. 

Joey got up to get them their coffees. The barista was quick and Joey was back in no time with the drinks. 

It was pretty tasty. 

Seto kept glancing up at Joey in between sips. 

They made small talk for a few minutes before--

"So, uh... You didn't happen to open my bag did you?"

"I did. Sorry." 

"And you saw--?"

Seto blushed furiously and Joey winced. 

"That… was a birthday present. I…" Joey stammered, blushing. Seto couldn't help but think how cute he looked. 

"It was a joke gift. Someone thought I needed one because I'm single. I mean, I am but. It's not like I... Not that I think I need or-- ugh, I mean..."

Seto perked up. This cute guy... he wondered...

"Are you free tonight?" he asked, a bit surprised that he asked. 

Joey looked surprised as well. 

"I, uh..."

"Sorry if that was too forward--" backtracked Seto. 

"No... actually, I am." Joey smiled. "Dinner?" 

Seto smiled back at him. 

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Also, yay! 200th Ao3 fic!


End file.
